


Home Cooking

by idella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, XF Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder was pretty sure Scully's mom would do him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2008 xf_pornbattle on livejournal. Thanks to Amal Nahurriyeh for beta reading.

Mulder was pretty sure Scully's mom would do him.

He had seven years worth of reasons why this seemed plausible instead of pathetic, and since he was a crack profiler, you could take his word for it. Not that he'd argue the point. Jesus, she was Scully's mom. No way was he going to blow her cover.

Bill Jr. wouldn't blow it, either. She was his mother, after all, and he wouldn't want his real reason for hating Mulder to get out. Mulder might choose not to call himself a Freudian, but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize repressed Oedipal desire when he saw it.

Mulder, now, he had acted on his desire. It was a sign of how fucked up his relationship with his own mother had always been that their brief affair in the winter of his last year at Oxford hadn't made it any worse.

This was just to say that while Margaret Scully was sexy in her own right, she was even more attractive to him as Scully's mother.

So, Mrs. Scully would probably do him, and Mulder would definitely do her, but he'd never in a million years thought they'd ever actually do it.

That is, of course, until they did.

*

Mulder had just arrived on Mrs. Scully's doorstep, looking for Scully. She'd stood him up that morning, he couldn't reach her, and now it was six hours later and he was getting frantic.

She finally called as Mrs. Scully was letting him in, to say she was fine. He didn't get much more out of her before she hung up on him.

Fine. Scully was fine, and Mulder was staying on for some of Mrs. Scully's almost-ready apple pie. They were sitting in the kitchen and he was picturing what she'd look like wearing nothing but her apron, when she spoke.

"You're sure Dana's okay?" she said anxiously.

"Yeah, she has a date," he lied.

"Dana?" Mrs. Scully said dubiously. She peered at Mulder as if to see how he was taking this news.

"Dana and I aren't sleeping together, Mrs. Scully," he said, and she blushed.

Scully would kill him if she'd heard that, but Mulder didn't give a rat's ass. They'd agreed they'd finally act on their mutual feelings, but it seemed she'd decided to change her mind without telling him, and scare him half to death in the process. Well, fuck you too, Scully.

It had just occurred to Mulder that Mrs. Scully was eyeing him speculatively when the timer dinged and she jolted. She got up to get the pie out of the oven and Mulder used the opportunity to check out her ass. He didn't stop staring at her when she turned around, or when she dished out the pie and they started eating. She didn't seem flustered. Instead, she was matching him stare for stare.

"Do you like my apple pie, Fox?" she said suddenly.

Mulder swallowed. She made it sound like a come-on. She was coming on to him, right? He felt his cock twitch inside his jeans. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"Hot, though," Mrs. Scully went on.

He was getting hard. "Hot," he agreed inanely.

"I burned my lip."

Mulder scrambled out of his chair, banging his crotch on the edge of the table. The pain brought tears to his eyes, but he ignored it as he hovered uncertainly over Mrs. Scully. She drew his head down and kissed him, and Mulder responded, kissing her back hungrily.

When they broke off, he could feel himself grinning. "I hurt myself, too," he said.

"I saw," Mrs. Scully said. "Let me make it better." She knelt in front of him and unzipped his jeans. His erection sprang out and Mrs. Scully's hot mouth was all over him and he was going to come right now.

He grabbed Mrs. Scully by the shoulders and lowered her to the kitchen floor. He shoved her skirt up and after a few false starts he was pounding into her. "Fox," she breathed, looking up at him with those blue eyes of hers.

"Say it again," he gasped. She did, and he collapsed against her. Mrs. Scully reached up and twined her fingers into his hair, and a few minutes later she came against his hand.

"We mustn't tell Dana," she said to Mulder as he rolled off her, still panting.

"Are you nuts?" Mulder said. "The government lets her carry a concealed weapon into any jurisdiction in the country."

Mrs. Scully stood up and reached out a hand. "How about we sit down and finish up that pie?"

END


End file.
